Nowadays, the yogurt product of multi-joint (in particular 4-joint) cups sold in the market generally consists of yogurt cups and spoons independent of one another. The disposable spoons are usually bonded to the yogurt cups by means of external means, such as glue or adhesive tape. The user often tends to directly drink the yogurt after tearing down the spoon, but he/she may easily forget the position of the spoon when he/she is drinking the yogurt.